marchofthedinosaursfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorgosaurus
The Male Gorgosaurus is a huge Gorgosaurus and the anti-evil main antagonist in March of the Dinosaurs (alongside Albertosaurus). Personality Not necessarily evil, the male Gorgosaurus is rather simply a predator who needs food and water to survive. He just cares about himself, feeding himself, and nobody else. However, he is somewhat smart and cunning, as evidenced by when he reacts quickly when a Troodon bites his leg and he turns towards it and bites down hard on it, killing it and throwing it against the bark of a tree. This is also evidenced by his hesitating a duel between himself and the female Edmontania. Appearance The male Gorgosaurus is a massive, 40-foot T-Rex-like dinosaur with a large head, gray feathers on his back (possibly due to aging), small arms with two fingers on each of them, dark red eyes, and a long tail. His legs are long and he has two feet with three toes on both of them. His mouth is also full of sharp teeth. In the Movie He first appeared chasing Scar and biting him across the eye, giving the young dinosaur a scar. Not seen for a period of time, the Gorgosaurus is later seen killing a young female Edmontosaurus. When the female Edmontonia (an Ankylosaur) watches the herd leave, she is watched by the male Gorgosaurus, but the theropod then spies on a Troodon (Patch). The Gorgosaurus fights the Troodon scavengers that were stealing his food and Patch gets his chance to feed on the carcass that the other Troodons were feeding on. The Gorgosaurus gets bitten on the leg by an angry Troodon, and as a result, the Troodon gets killed by the Gorgosaurus. All the Troodons, including Patch, retreat. In winter, Patch was making a nest for a mate, but he fails to impress a female and accidentally enters the Gorgosaurus' cave. This causes the Gorgosaurus to wake up and roar at him. The Edmontonia later tries to challenge the Gorgosaurus into a duel, but both could lose the fight so they both back down. The Edmontonia tries to get the last leaf on a tree, but she accidentaly breaks the rotten log she was standing on as she slips and is turned upside down. The Troodon clan and Patch go after the Edmontonia, but the Gorgosaurus hears all the noise and wakes up and he begins to pull the Edmontonia to his cave. The Edmontonia gets back on her feet and hits the Gorgosaurus on the leg, which caused a crushing blow for the Gorgosaurus. The Gorgosaurus gets back to his cave where he either bleeds to death or starves. In the end, the Gorgosaurus dies in his cave where Patch takes a piece of flesh to his mate. Trivia * This Gorgosaurus model was covered in pointy feathers. This model for real life is in fact fairly accurate. Fossil evidence suggests that at least 30 dinosaur species (like Gorgosaurus) were adorned with plumage. So, the Gorgosaurus' appearance in the film is accurate to real life. Gallery March of the Dinosaurs 5.jpg Category:Villains Category:Predators Category:Carnivores Category:Dinosaurs